


You're All I Need

by super_sides_me



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [11]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Drunk Roman, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_sides_me/pseuds/super_sides_me
Summary: Virgil is disturbed late at night to find Roman singing Christmas songs outside his window.





	You're All I Need

It was late at night, around 11:30, and Virgil was alone in his home. He laid on his bed, scrolling through different media sites on his phone until he felt tired enough to actually sleep. His eyelids were starting to feel heavy when he heard a bang against his window. He jumped and looked to his window, staring at it for a few moments. What was that? After a moment of preparing himself for the worst, he stood up from his bed and walked over to his window. When he drew back the curtain, he didn't see a horrendous monster. He saw Roman, that really annoying neighbor that he didn't know why he was friends with except he knew exactly why and didn't want to admit it to himself or anyone else. Yeah, it was a little complicated.

When Roman spotted him, he opened his mouth and gestured up to him, but Virgil didn't know what he was saying. Virgil sighed and opened the window. Immediately after, he could hear the other man loud and clear. He was singing. Of course he was.

Roman's voice was loud, especially for the time of night it was as he sang out a Christmas song to Virigl. “IIIIIIIII'm dreeeaming of a whiiiiiite...Christ.mas.”

“Roman, stop.” Virgil tried to get him to stop singing because he was getting embarrassed for him. He saw a neighbor's lights turn on and panicked a little more. “Roman!” He called from between his teeth, but Roman just kept on with a smile on his face as he switched to a Kelly Clarkson song.

“I'm gonna hold you clooose! Make sure that you knooow I was lost befooooore you!” Roman pointed to him and Virgil cheeks flush, the embarrassment setting in even more. It was when Roman got to the chorus of 'Underneath the Tree' and started to dance that Virgil realized there was no way he wasn't drunk. He needed to end this right now. 

Virgil rushed out of his room, rubbing his face with a deep sigh. He opened the back door to the house and walked over to Roman, who was now both confused yet happy. At least he'd stopped singing. Virgil grabbed Roman's hand and brought him inside. “What the fuck was that?” He asked, eyes wide.

“Kelly Clarkson.” Roman stated, his words somehow slurring though his singing was near perfect.

“No, I know it was--” He cut himself off and took a deep breath. “Why are you here?”

“Well...” Roman started. He stopped for a moment to think and then continued. “I was with some friends and we went out.”

“For drinks?”

“For drinks.” He nodded. “We started to talk about Christmas time and being with friends and family and lovers.” He sighed dreamily. “The friends I went with were dating and, well, honestly I felt left out. They were going to spend Christmas with each other and I was going to spend it...alone.” His face fell for a moment, but lit back up again soon after. “They told me to spend Christmas with who I wanted to and I wanted to spend it with you! I walked all the way down here to do just that!”

Virgil stared at Roman for a moment, processing everything he'd just been told from beginning to end. He felt a warmth spread inside him and had to hold back the smile that threatened to break through. Roman wanted to spend Christmas with him? Even though it was sappy and stupid and he wanted to punch him out of...whatever that fuzzy feeling was, he was genuinely happy. As his mind was replaying what Roman had said, though, he realized something. “Roman...it's not Christmas. It's December 11th.”

“Oh...right.” Roman deflated a little, but after a few seconds of silence, he looked to Virgil with a smile. “Can I stay the night?”

The two of them later fell asleep, leaned against each other with their fingers intertwined.


End file.
